Sketch of Love
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: STRAIGHT FF! Key menyukai Taena sejak kecil, tapi yeojya itu jusrtu menyukai Yesung, hyung Key sendiri. Apa Yesung memiliki perasaan yang sama? Langsung DUA CHAPPIE.. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NOT YAOI! AUTHOR NAMPANG!:D Gomawo.. hhehe
1. Chapter 1

**Sketch of Love**

**Straight Fanfiction with Kim Taena inside**

**Chara ::**

**- Kim Yesung**

**- Kim Kibum (Key)**

**- Kim Taena**

**.**

**WARNING :: THIS IS STRAIGHT FANFICTION! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, JUST LEAVE THIS FANFICTION.. GOMAWO..  
><strong>

**Rated :: K+**

**Genre :: Hurt/Romance**

**CHAPTER 1 from 2**

* * *

><p>~Taena pov~<p>

" Yesung oppa, straight!" Seruku sambil meloncat dan menatap lurus ke lapangan sepak bola SMU SM tempatku sekolah sekarang. Straight? Hhaha.. Kurasa itu kalimat yang terlampau salah! Hoi, ini bukan bowling Kim Taena!

Plak! Kurasakan seseorang memukul kepalaku.

Aku menengadah untuk melihat sorang namja.. Err.. Sebenarnya sih dia itu tampan.. tapi buatku wajahnya menyimpan kecantikan tersendiri. Kim Kibum atau aku dan teman- teman biasanya memanggilnya Key, teman sekelasku plus tetanggaku.

" Sakit!"

" Pabbo yeojya.. Straight apaan sih? Gol tau."

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku dan kembali menatap ke lapangan yang dipenuhi beberapa murid yang mau berbaur dengan para pemain sepak bola. Saat ini SMU kami berlatih tanding dengan SMU JYP. Dan SMU kami yang menang. Yesung oppa mencetak angka penentuan. Dia memang hebat!

" Aku mau kesana!" Seruku cepat tapi dengan lebih cepat lagi Key menarik tanganku. " Wae!"

" Kau mau mati? Nggak liat para yeojya berkumpul untuk menyalami hyungku dan kau yang punya badan mini mau ikutan?" Cih, lagi- lagi dia bilang begitu. Memang kenapa kalau tinggiku nggak seperti siswi SMU biasanya? Aku memang pendek, kok.. Cuma 146 cm. Apa itu salah?

Dan hyung.. Ne, Kim Yesung itu kakaknya Key.. Siswa kelas tiga sementara kami masih kelas satu. Tambahan, siswa kelas tiga yang teramat terkenal. Dan aku.. Hhehe.. Aku naksir sama dia, lhoo~ Udah sejak SD aku naksir sama Yesung oppa.

" Tapi aku mau kesana Key~"

" Ani! Lebih baik kita ke kelas aja. Ntar juga Yesung hyung ke kelas kita buat pulang bareng." Tanpa persetujuanku, Key langsung menarik tanganku dan membawaku menuju gedung sekolah.

Dari sudut mataku, masih bisa kulihat Yesung oppa di elu- elukan dengan banyak orang.

Hikss.. Mian oppa.. Aku juga kan seharusnya ada disana..

~Taena pov end~

.

~Key pov~

Cih.. Lagi- lagi pasang tampang melas. Kenapa sih nih anak selalu masang tampang sok memelas dan menyedihkan kalau diseret menjauh dari Yesung hyung? Kapan dia bakal sadar kalau dia tuh nggak cocok sama hyungku yang perfeksionis itu?

Well, akulah yang cocok! :p

Sebenarnya ini biasa.. Cerita yang membosankan.. Seorang dongsaeng jatuh cinta sama yeojya yang menyukai hyungnya. Cerita basi! Tapi meski begitu tetap aja aku jatuh cinta padanya. Sejak dulu.. Tepatnya sejak aku mengenalnya..

Yeojya pertama yang menarik perhatianku dari segala sifat konyolnya. Taena mungkin manis, tapi kekonyolannya yang seakan bisa menandingi Yesung hyung itu yang menarik perhatianku sejak kecil.

Yah, sayangnya..

Meski aku bersikap baik dan menunjukkan padanya kalau aku ada untuknya, dia nggak pernah sadar. Dia hanya mencintai Yesung hyung.. Poor Kibum.. Padahal jelas- jelas aku serba lebih dari hyungku. Aku lebih perfeksionis. Satu- satunya kelemahanku adalah.. Aku nggak bisa mencuci beras dan gara- gara itu Taena suka membandingkanku dengan Yesung hyung! Say fuck for rice!

" Yesssuuung oppaaa~" Lagi- lagi dengan gaya yang terlampau berlebihan yeojya itu memanggil Yesung hyung dari jendela kelas kami dilantai tiga. Kedua tangannya membentuk corong di depan bibirnya membuat suaranya semakin cempreng.

" Yesuuuung oppaaa saaaraanghaaeee~"

Inilah bagian yang kubenci!

" Yeee-hummph!" Sebelum yeojya gila itu kembali meracau aku buru- buru membekap mulutnya. " Ummumumummm!"

" Berisik!" Omelku masih dengan membekapnya.

" Umphmump!" Yeojya itu menarik tanganku. Ah, bukan hanya menarik. Tapi juga mencakar tanganku. Sialan.. Sakit! Kulitku yang halus jadi merah kan nantinya..

" Ya, Key.. Kasian tuh.."

Aku melirik ke arah teman- temanku yang tertawa geli di dekatku. Jinki hyung, Jonghyun hyung, Minho dan Taemin.

" Key hyung.. Itu penyiksaan terhadap yeojya. Taena noona udah megap- megap gaje tuh.." Tambah Taemin sambil menahan tawanya yang semakin geli.

Plak! Kurasakan tangan kecil menampar pipiku. Panas.. Hiks.. Taena memang kejam.. Mau nggak mau aku melepaskan mulutnya yang masih kubekap dan mengelus pipiku yang panas. Berani jamin.. Pasti merah..

" Wuiih.. Sang almighty di tabok sang mini.." Jinki hyung minta mati rupanya.

" Stop it, Jinki oppa!" Taena mulai mengintimidasi dengan suara soprannya yang melengking dan membuatku yang berada disampingnya memilih menjauh. " Stooooopp! Keeeey pabbooo!"

" Berisik amat.."

Suara ini..

Taena bungkam!

" Taena.. Key.. Mau pulang sekarang?" Yesung hyung sudah berdiri di depan pintu kelas sambil menjinjing tas olahraganya yang cukup besar. Sebenarnya aku muak harus pulang atau pergi sekolah dengan hyung. Tapi kalau aku nggak ikut, itu sama aja aku membiarkan Taena berduaan sama Yesung hyung. Taena bisa jadi akan senang, tapi aku akan mati karena kesal.

" Sure, oppa! Tapi Key bilang nggak mau pulang bareng!"

MWO!

" An_"

Jdugh! Taena menginjak kakiku sekuatnya.

" Sakiit!"

" Yuk, oppa.. Key banyak urusan sama temen- temennya.." Taena langsung menarik tasnya dan menarik tangan Yesung hyung tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. Tapi aku yakin, saat ini ia tengah tersenyum kelewat bangga dalam hatinya.

Yesung oppa melirik ke arahku sambil tersenyum bingung. " Bye, Key.."

Aku membatu.

" Huahahaha!" Suara teman- temanku terdengar bising sekali. Mereka senang yah kalau temannya patah hati seperti ini? Aku kalah sama hyungku sendiri. Sialan!

" Aargh! Kim Taena pabbo!"

~Key pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0

" Masih salah!" Key memukul pensil mekanik yang sejak tadi dimainkan Taena dengan menggigiti ujungnya santai sambil membayangkam sosok Yesung yang sedang belajar di meja belajarnya. Hanya membayangkan.. Ne, karena yeojya itu disekap Key dikamar Key untuk belajar.

Taena mendengus sambil melirik Key. " Key galak.." Cibirnya sebal sambil berdiri dan memilih mendekati foto Key, dirinya dan Yesung yang dipasang Key di atas meja belajarnya.

" Kau yang terlalu pabbo.. Kapasitas otakmu itu harus di upgrade secepatnya. Otakmu itu sudah terkontaminasi kekonyolan dan ke enggak bergunaan yang ditular Yesung hyung padamu." Key benar- benar mengatakan semua hal secara langsung dan ceplas- ceplos. Jelasnya, dia selalu lupa kalau yeojya dihadapannya termasuk yeojya pemarah yang sensi.

Nggak butuh waktu lama bagi Key untuk menunggu sang princess angry bangkit. Sebuah buku melayang menghantam kepala Key.

" Aww! Sakit!"

Kedua anak itu saling melempar death glare andalan.

Taena membuka mulutnya membentuk kata 'pa' dan melanjutkannya menjadi kata 'bbo'. Sebuah isyarat tanpa suara dari yeojya yang langsung membuat Key naik darah sampai ke ubun- ubun.

" Taena!" Key menarik tangan Taena dan menahan wajah mungil yeojya itu dengan tangan besarnya. Dia menatap mata Taena dalam sedangkan yeojya itu menatapnya kaget.

" Ngh.. Misiii.." Tiba- tiba Yesung membuka pintu kamar Key dan langsung membeku begitu melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan dongsaengnya itu. " Omo.. Aku ganggu yah?" Dia nyengir gaje sambil garuk- garuk kepala. " Ya udah deh.. Ntar aja lagi.." Dengan gaya slow motion Yesung menutup pintu kamar Key.

" Ya, oppa! Key! Apa yang kau lakukan! Ntar kan Yesung oppa salah paham!" Taena menghentakkan tangan Key dan langsung berlari keluar kamar namja itu. " Oppa~" Bahkan suaranya yang memanggil Yesung terdengar jelas sampai kamar Key.

Raut wajah Key berubah dingin.

Tapi dia akan selalu tetap pada kebiasaannya. Sampai kapanpun dia nggak akan memberikan jalan bagi Taena untuk melancarkan pdkt secara penuh dengan hyungnya. Jadi Key langsung menyusul kekamar Yesung.

Pintu kamar Yesung terbuka sedikit, Key memilih mengintip. Dan saat itu perasaan cemburu mulai merasukinya. Bisa dilihat dengan sangat jelas saat itu Taena lagi menggelayut manja di pundak Yesung sedangkan namja itu malah santai sambil berkutat dengan komputernya. Keduanya terlihat senang dan tertawa.

Key menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Cemburu dengan kakak sendiri..

Ya, itulah yang Key rasakan.

Dengan langkah perlahan namja itu memilih meninggalkan kamar Yesung dengan raut wajah datar, sarat dengan kekecewaan.

.

~Key pov~

Ya, emang sejak awal sudah akan sangat sulit membuat anak itu menatap kearahku. Sejak kecil memang Yesung hyung yang ada dimatanya. Seperti apapun aku berusaha ditatap olehnya, dia nggak pernah menoleh kearahku.

Bahkan sampai kami semua beranjak dewasa seperti inipun sama aja..

Perlahan rasa sukaku padanyapun berubah.. Aku menyayanginya dan mencintainya sebagai seorang namja kepada yeojya dewasa. Aku ingin memilikinya. Dan rasa kagumnya pada yesung hyung juga semakin tumbuh menjadi perasaan cinta.

Lalu bagaimana dengan hyung? Apa dia juga menyimpan perasaan terhadap Taena?

Awalnya aku tahu kalau Yesung hyung selalu memperlakukannya sebagai seorang adik perempuan yang patut dijaga. Entah sejak kapan, aku merasa hyungku itu mulai memperlakukan Taena sebagai seorang yeojya dewasa.

Kenyataan ini membuatku semakin cemburu padanya.

~Key pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Key.."

Key melirik kearah Taena dengan agak malas. Gara- gara semalam, mood Key masih agak buruk sampai hari ini. Di sekolah pun ia memilih diam aja daripada menanggapi tingkah konyol sahabatnya itu

" Keeey~ Marah yaaa?"

" Aniyo.. Aku cuma lagi bad mood." Balasannya benar- benar ketus.

Taena cemberut. Ya, Key memang tipe yang mood hiden. Dan kalau lagi bad mood biasanya dia memilih diam dan menyendiri dibanding Taena yang lebih suka mengekspresikan perasaannya secara langsung.

" Kau marah sama aku kan gara- gara semalam? Abisnya kau nggak ada di kamar waktu aku kembali ke kamarmu."

Key menatap Taena dengan tatapan selidik. " Kau tahu alasan kenapa aku keluar tanpa bilang- bilang padamu?"

" Key marah?"

" Kau tahu kenapa aku marah?"

" Karena aku nggak mau melanjutkan belajar?"

Rasanya Key mau memukul kepala yeojya yang agak bolot itu. Kalau hanya gara- gara itu Key nggak mungkin marah sampai sekarang. Jelas- jelas kelakuannya membuat Key cemburu setengah mati, tapi dia tetap nggak sadar sampai sekarang.

Tapi Key bukan tipe yang jujur..

" Kalau begitu, pulang sekolah kau harus menemaniku mencari sesuatu di toko alat tulis. Biar aku nggak marah lagi sama kamu.."

Wajah Taena sumringah. " Oke, boss~" Dan yeojya itu langsung mendekati teman- temannya yang duduk cukup jauh dari tempat duduk Key dan sekumpulan temannya Key.

Key menghela nafas. Perlahan namja itu berdiri.

" Mau kemana Key?" Tanya Jinki.

" Aku mau ke kelas Yesung hyung. Seenggaknya hari ini aku nggak mau waktuku diganggu oleh mister pabbo itu."

Jinki tertawa mendengar ucapan lugas Key. Benar- benar jujur dan ceplas- ceplos.

.

~Key pov~

Aku ingin meminta Yesung hyung nggak menemui kami sepulang sekolah. Karena kalau dia datang, Taena pasti akan menyeretnya ikut dengan kami. Dan aku nggak mungkin melarangnya.. Lalu, Yesung hyung nggak mungkin menolak permintaan yeojya itu. Aku berada diposisi sulit kan?

Perlahan aku mengintip ke dalam kelas Yesung hyung.

Dia.. Sedang duduk di atas meja kelas sambil berbicara dengan beberapa namja yang aku yakini teman satu klub sepak bola dengannya. Dasar orang terkenal. Aku sebagai dongsaengnya jadi bête sendiri kalau hyung sudah melakukan hal seperti itu.. Well, tebar pesona. Padahal aku jauh lebih baik dari pada dia. Setidaknya, aku lebih manis, lebih imut, lebih tampan, lebih pintar dalam segala hal -kecuali nyuci beras- dan pokoknya serba lebih. Tapi kenapa dia yang selalu menonjol? Apa karena kebodohannya? Mungkin..

Karena aku sama sekali nggak bodoh ataupun konyol.

" Hoi, hyung.." Panggilku.

Yesung hyung menoleh kearahku dan langsung berjalan cepat menemuiku. " Wae, Key? Ada masalah sama Taena?"

Aku cemberut. " Kenapa langsung nanya dia?"

Yesung hyung tertawa santai sambil mengangkat bahu. " Kan biasanya kau menemuiku di saat begini kalau kalian ada masalah." Namja itu menepuk kepalaku pelan. " So, ada apa?"

" Pulang sekolah nanti aku dan Taena akan pergi ke toko alat tulis. Aku mau membeli beberapa cat warna untuk sketsa lukisanku. So, hyung nggak usah ke kelasku dulu. Aku nggak mau hyung mengganggu acaraku, ya.." To the point, ne.. Itulah aku..

Yesung hyung tertawa lagi kali ini sambil menepuk bahuku kencang- kencang. " Yah ampun.. Oke.. Oke.. Aku nggak bakal ngikut asal kau janji membelikanku sesuatu."

" Hyung kayak anak kecil aja sih.. Masa harus ku sogok dulu!"

" Kalau kau nggak mau, yah aku akan ke kelasmu nanti. Berani bertaruh kalau Taena akan mengajakku dan kau nggak berani menolaknya, kan?"

" Hyuuuuung~" Aku menggeram. Cih, dia memang tahu kelemahanku!

" Oke deh!" Akhirnya aku setuju. Seenggaknya aku tinggal membelikannya kue mochi atau bakpao. Yang penting sesuatu! Kekeke~

Aku memutar tubuhku untuk meninggalkan Yesung hyung.

" Key.."

" Ngh?"

" Kau serius menyukainya?"

Pertanyaan serius. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya Yesung hyung bertanya padaku. Yesung hyung memang tahu perasaanku. Sedangkan subjeknya sama sekali nggak paham. Aku kembali menatapnya bingung.

" Key.. Bagaimana kalau aku nggak berminat mundur?"

Eh? Apa maksudnya.

" Mak_"

" Opppppaaaaa! Keeeeyyy~"

Degh! Suara itu..

Kami menoleh ke ujung lorong. Si subjek yang dibicarakan berjalan melewati lorong bersama teman- teman yeojyanya sambil melambaikan tangannya. Hanya beberapa detik. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil dan memalingkan wajahku menatap Yesung hyung. Dia juga tersenyum.. Senyuman yang agak berbeda..

Kurasa Yesung hyung memang nggak lagi menatapnya sebagai anak kecil..

Mungkinkah hyung juga menyukainya?

_Bagaimana kalau aku nggak berminat mundur?_

Sebelum aku bertanya Yesung hyung menepuk kepalaku sambil tersenyum. " Balik ke kelasmu. Sebentar lagi bel masuk."

Dan aku menurut. Pikiranku hanya terfokus ke satu hal.

Yesung hyung dan Taena.. Mungkinkah keduanya saling mencintai?

~Key pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0

~Yesung pov~

Mianhae, Key.. Aku mungkin memang bukan hyung yang baik. Aku tahu kalau kau mencintainya, tapi aku juga sama. Aku juga mencintai yeoja itu. Sejak lama..

Aku memang nggak berminat mundur kok..

Aku juga menginginkannya. Aku tahu Taena menyukaiku. Tapi aku beum berani memperlihatkan perasaanku sepenuhnya, karena aku tak ingin menyakiti dongsaengku sendiri. Aku bukan namja yang akan mengalah tapi aku tetap akan berpikir jauh untuk nggak menyakiti dongsaengku sendiri.

Key dan Taena yah..

" Yesung hyung! Ayo latihan!"

Aku menoleh kearah Donghae yang sudah berlari menggiring bola dari pojok latihan. Dengan cepat aku berlari menyusulnya. Yah, aku harus fokus pada latihan. Aku percaya Key nggak akan melakukan hal bodoh pada Taena, kan?

~Yesung pov end~

.

~Key pov~

Aku membeli satu set cat minyak ukuran sedang. Aku memang memiliki bakat untuk melukis, dan aku tahu Taena juga sama. Hanya saja dia agak bodoh dalam mengoleskan cat ke kanvas, dia lebih suka membuat sketsa atau gambar komik dibanding memenuhi kanvas dengan cat minyak.

Jadi, untuk tanda terima kasih aku memberikannya buku sketsa baru karena dia bilang buku sketsanya sudah habis.

Dan sekarang kami sedang berdiri di halte bus.

" Lama.." Kulirik Taena yang sudah menghentakkan kakinya ke bosanan. Dia benci menunggu, sama sepertiku. " Key.. Lama.."

" Jangan ngadu ke aku.. Panggil aja sopir busnya." Balasku agak malas menanggapinya.

" Aku capek.. Dan ngan-hoaahm.." Yeojya itu menguap sambil mengucek matanya.

Dia ngantuk? Yah, memang sih aku tahu dia hobi begadang hanya untuk melakukan hal nggak berguna seperti membuka situs, searching ini itu atau apapun yang bisa dilakukannya dengan laptop abu-abu kesayangannya. Tapi yang benar aja.. Mengantuk jam segini?

Aku melirik jam tanganku.. Jam tujuh malam..

Mungkin memang tenaganya udah terkuras. Karena kami memang nggak hanya belanja peralatan melukisku. Yah, ada tambahan sedikit lah. Dan nggak lupa bakpao daging buat Yesung hyung.

" Bus dataaaang!" Taena berseru lagi.

" Akhirnya.."

Setelah bus tiba kami langsung naik. Kami memilih duduk di kursi depan dekat pintu. Tempat ini tempat favorit Taena. Dia selalu duduk disini biar gampang turun dan nggak kelewatan nanti ketika akan turun.

Hhaha.. Kayaknya aku tahu banget soal dia ya?

Kalau ditanya begitu.. Akan kujawab.. Ya!

" Heyo.. Gomawo.. Yah, memang agak nyebelin sih jalan sama kamu.. Tapi aku merasa lebih baik." Ucapku sambil menatap lurus.

Taena diam.

" Kenapa diam?" Aku menolah dan kulihat yeojya itu.. TIDUR!

God! Baru aja dua menit kami duduk dan dia langsung tepar? Astaga..

Tapi..

Wajahnya kelihatan tenang..

Aku sudah sering melihat wajahnya kalau tidur. Dan kesan yang kudapat selalu sama. Tenang, manis dan membuatku lega.

" Kapan kau bisa menyadari perasaanku yeoja pabbo.." Bisikku sambil menyibakkan poninya yang menutupi wajahnya. Aiish.. Perasaan aneh ini muncul. Setiap melihatnya, aku selalu ingin menyentuhnya. Aku ingin memiliki yeojya ini. Aku sangat mencintainya..

" Coba kau selalu bersikap setenang ini.. Mungkin aku akan lebih mudah mengendalikanmu." Kali ini aku mencubit pipinya pelan dan membuat bibir mungilnya bergumam kesal.

Hanya bergumam.. Nggak bangun..

Tuhan.. Boleh aku menyentuhnya lebih dari ini? Hanya sebentar aja.. Sedetik juga nggak apa- apa. Bolehkan kalau aku ingin memilikinya?

Aku merubah posisi wajahku agar bisa sejajar dengan wajahnya. Dan dengan satu gerakan.. Aku mencium bibirnya! Ne, cukup lembut dan terasa manis. Rasa ice cream coklat yang tadi dimakannya masih tersisa.

Degh! Aku buru- buru melepaskan bibir mungil itu dan kembali ke posisi semula.

Ya, Tuhan.. Aku benar- benar menyentuhnya lebih dari biasanya!

Aku meliriknya yang masih tertidur. Dengan hati- hati aku menggeser kepalanya agar bersandar di bahuku. Bisa kuhirup aroma jeruk dari rambutnya. Jika saja saat ini kau adalah milikku.. Harus seperti apa lagi agar kau mau menatapku sedikit aja?

Loot at me.. Just me..

~Key pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0

Key merebahkan dirinya dengan cepat setelah sampai rumah. Mengingat apa yang dia lakukan di bus tadi membuat wajahnya merah dan panas juga degup jantungnya yang kacau nggak karuan.

Dia sudah mencuri first kiss seseorang..

Apakah itu bisa disebut kejahatan? Buat Key iya.. Itu kejahatan besar. Tahu sendiri betapa berharganya first kiss buat seorang yeojya. Dan dengan mudah dia mencurinya begitu aja dari Taena.

Well, ada sedikit perasaan bersalah dalam dirinya sekarang..

Key menyentuh bibirnya perlahan..

" Bahkan rasanya masih bisa kuingat dengan jelas.. Aiish.. Kalau dia tahu, aku akan dibunuh!" Namja itu malah berguling- guling frustasi. " Hyaa.. Mianhae, Taena.. Aku benar- benar nggak bermaksud mencuri first kiss itu.." Key menutup wajahnya dengan lengannya. Pikirannya nggak enak.

" Kau.. Menciumnya?"

Suara baritone itu membuat Key tersentak. Namja itu langsung bangun dan mematung saat mendapati Yesung berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya dengan raut wajah nggak percaya. Shock dan nggak terima.

" Hyu-hyung..?"

" Kau mencium dia eh, Kim Kibum?"

Key menelan ludah dan memilih menglihkan wajahnya. Dia malu untuk mengakuinya.

" Jawab aku, Kibum!" Yesung membentak.

Key bukan tipe yang suka dibentak. Ia kembali menatap Yesung nggak mengerti. " Wae? Apa ada masalah, eh? Kenapa hyung menatapku seperti itu?" Key malah balik bertanya dengan suara datar.

" Jawab dulu.. Kau menciumnya?"

" Ne."

" Dia tahu?"

Kali ini Key bungkam.

" Jadi dia nggak tahu?" Terdengar Yesung menghela nafas sambil merubah posisinya menjadi bersandar di pintu kamar. " Kenapa bisa kau lakukan itu dan dia nggak tahu? Kau mencurinya secara diam- diam eh?"

" Dia tertidur di bus." Jawab Key pelan. Terdengar kalau ada nada kekecewaan dalam ucapannya.

Yesung menatap dongsaengnya prihatin. Perlahan ia mendekati Key dan menepuk bahunya. " Heyo, tapi kau tetap nggak boleh begitu. Bagaimna kalau dia tahu.. Dia pasti akan sangat kecewa padamu, kan?"

Key menengadah untuk menatap hyungnya. " Kau juga suka padanya kan hyung?"

Untuk beberapa saat Yesung diam dan hanya menatap mata adiknya. Sampai akhirnya namja itu mengangguk sekali. " Ne, nado. Dan aku ingin menyatakannya padanya. Entah kenapa aku nggak berminat mundur meski aku tahu kau juga mencintainya. Mian, Key.."

Key membisu mendengar pengakuan Yesung. Ketakutan yang Key pikirkan selama ini ternyata benar. Dan namja itu nggak bisa membalas ucapan Yesung. Dia yang paling tahu sifat Taena, kalau Yesung menyatakan perasaannya, Taena akan menerimanya dengan sangat mudah. Dan dia.. Dia akan menjadi namja paling menyedihkan yang pernah ada..

.

~Taena pov~

Kutatap buku sketsa yang dipilihakan Key tadi. Covenya berwarna abu- abu polos. Sebenarnya tadi aku memilih warna merah dengan gambar daun momiji yang gugur, tapi Key menukarnya dan memaksaku memilih yang ini.

_Sama seperti kepribadianmu._

Begitu kata Key..

Aku tersenyum kecil.

Nae, sejak dulu Key memang yang paling tahu tentangku. Makanya aku berani bilang ke Key kalau aku menyukai Yesung oppa. Tadinya kupikir Key akan membantuku dengan sukarela, ternyata aku salah. Dia malah masa bodoh dan bersikap nggak mau tahu dengan perasaanku.

Dasar Key aneh!

Tapi.. Beberapa hari ini aku melihat sesuatu yang berbeda dengan Key. Aku nggak tahu apa itu.. Pokoknya beda.

Trrt..

Ponselku bergetar lembut di atas meja. Buru- buru aku meraihnya. Ada pasan dari Yesung oppa.

" _Tadi beli apa aja?_"

Hhihi.. Dia penasaran ternyata. Buru- buru aku mengetik pesan balasan untuknya.

" _Aku tadinya nggak mau beli apa- apa. Tapi Key membelikanku buku sketsa baru oppa. Oppa udah makan bakpao-nya? Pasti udah dingin yah? Tadinya aku suruh Key untuk membelikan yang lain, tapi dia bilang dengan bakpao oppa juga akan kegirangan. Dasar Key.. DX_."

" _Ya.. Bakpaonya udah dingin. Tapi nggak masalah sih.. Karena lapar aku makan aja. Kau sudah makan eh?_"

Hm… Balas apa yah?

" _Aniya. Tadi Key mentraktirku makan di kedai pinggir jalan. Cuma makan mie ramen sama ice cream aja sih.. Tapi cukuplah, aku nggak lapar lagi. Oppa tahu? Key yang ngajak tapi Key yang nggak makan. Katanya kurang sreg waktu ngeliat sayurannya. Hhaha.._"

" _Jinjja? Dasar anak itu emang aneh. Kelihatannya tadi menyenangkan? Coba aku ikut.. T_T._"

Sebelum aku menjawab pesan dari Yesung oppa, ponselku bergetar dua kali. Ada telepon masuk. Dari Key?

" Yeoboseyo..? Key, gwaenchana?"

" Hhehe.." Hanya terdengar nada ketawa dari Key. Tumben.. Biasanya dia bakal nyerocos nggak karuan kalau nelepon aku. Apa ada masalah sama dia ya?

" Gwaenchanayo?" Tanyaku lagi.

Kali ini kudengar Key menghela nafas. " Ne, aku cuma lelah aja. Karena nggak bisa istirahat, jadi aku meneleponmu. Aku ganggu ya? Kau sedang apa?"

" Aku lagi sms-an sama Yesung oppa." Aku terkekeh pelan sambil membaringkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidurku. " Kalau Key bosan, kesini aja.. Aku juga lagi bête nih.. Banyak pr yang belum selesai. Key bisa bantu? Tapi kamu yang ngerjain semua.. Nanti aku ajarin kamu cara nyuci beras deh.."

" Ogah."

Hhaha.. Senang sekali kalau menggoda Key. Kedengaran kalau dia marah dengan gurauanku.

" Ngh.. Taena.." Dia memanggilku pelan.

" Hmm?"

" Mianhae.."

Eh?

" Jeongmal mianhae, yaa.. Selamat malam." Tanpa menunggu balasanku Key langsung mematikan panggilan kami. Kini yang kudengar hanya bunyi tuuuut yang panjang dari seberang sana.

Mianhae? Mianhae untuk apa?

Dasar Key aneh..

" _Oppa mian lama bales.. Tadi Key meneleponku. =.=_." Aku buru- buru membalas pesan Yesung oppa. Dan kali ini sangat cepat pesan balasannya sudah sampai.

" _Key?"_ Just like that?

" _Ne. Key.. Waeyo?_"

Kupikir ada sesuatu yang terjadi, deh.. Pertama, Key tiba- tiba mematikan teleponnya. Nggak seperti biasanya lho.. Biasanya dia selalu ngobrol banyak denganku. Dan sekarang Yesung oppa, dia nggak membalas pesanku tanpa bilang- bilang apapun lagi. Biasanya dia selalu mengucapkan salam kalau nggak bisa membalas pesanku lagi.

Ada apa sih sama dua namja bermarga Kim itu.

Aneh..

~Taena pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0

Memang ada sesuatu yang aneh, dan Taena bisa merasakannya. Atmosfir yang tercipta diantara kedua namja bermarga Kim itu membuat Taena agak risih. Biasanya mereka selalu berjalan dengan senang dan ribut tapi sekarang.. Hening..

" Ngh.. Key.." Begitu sampai di kelas, Taena langsung menghampiri Key sebelum namja itu duduk di kursinya. " Ada apaan sih? Kau dan Yesung oppa bertengkar yah? Kok rasanya aneh banget.."

Key menatap yeojya itu sekilas. " Nggak kok.. Perasaanmu aja kali."

Taena memutar bola matanya dan langsung memilih duduk di depan Key. " Eh Key, menurutmu.. Apa kalau aku menyatakan perasaanku ke Yesung oppa, oppa akan menerimaku yah?"

Key membeku. Seandainya dia sedang makan, pasti udah keselek deh.

" Kau.. Mau menyatakan perasaanmu?" Suara Key terdengar sangat serius.

Taena mengangguk pasti.

" Tapi kau kan yeojya!"

" Lho, memang kenapa?" Dengan senyum lebar yeojya itu berdiri dan memainkan jarinya. " Aku akan meminta Yesung oppa datang menemuiku di taman sore ini. Key tolong sampaikan ke dia, ya.. Aku nggak berani menyampaikannya." Taena kembali duduk sambil mengeluarkan buku dan penanya. Lalu menulis sesuatu.

Setelah selesai ia merobek kertas itu dan menyerahkannya ke Key.

Sebuah surat singkat yang mengatakan kalau dia mencintai Yesung dan kalau Yesung menerimanya, Taena ingin Yesung menemuinya.

" Kalau.. Hyung nggak datang..?" Dengan perasaan hancur, Key meraih kertas itu.

Tersirat sedikit kekecewaan di wajah Taena. " Itu artinya aku harus menyerah.. Jadi, Key.. Sekali ini aja.. Tolong aku ya.."

Yang bisa dilakukan Key hanya menelan ludah. Perasaannya ragu, hatinya hancur. Ingin rasanya meremas kertas itu dan membuangnya dihadapan Taena. Tapi Key nggak akan melakukan hal itu. Key bukanlah orang yang bisa melakukannya, apalagi kalau ia tahu Taena akan sangat kecewa kalau dia melakukannya.

Tapi apa dia harus memberikannya ke Yesung?

Kalau ia nggak memberikannya dan Yesung nggak datang.. Taena akan kecewa..

Ia berada di posisi yang serba salah. Antara membiarkan Taena menyatakan perasaannya dan sudah pasti diterima Yesung. Atau membiarkan Yesung nggak tahu dan membuat Taena sangat kecewa.

0o0o0o0o0o0

~Key pov~

.

_Oppa, aku tunggu oppa di taman dekat rumah jam tujuh malam ini. Aku mau bilang kalau aku sebenarnya menyukai oppa. Dan kalau oppa mau menerimaku, datang ya.. Kim Taena._

Surat singkat darinya..

Aku sudah membaca surat itu berulang- ulang dan aku terus merasa sakit. Taena pabbo. Kenapa dia meminta bantuanku? Kenapa dia nggak mengirimi Yesung hyung sms? Bukannya itu lebih mudah? Apa dia sengaja? Seakan ditolak sebelum menyatakan perasaan. Memang sejak awal nggak ada jalan untukku.

Sudah jam setengah tujuh.. Tapi suratnya masih padaku..

Apa aku harus memberikannya?

Perlahan aku bangun dan beranjak keluar kamar sambil menggenggam surat yang sejak tadi udah lecek. Perlahan aku menyusupkan kepalaku ke kamar Yesung hyung. Namja itu sudah tertidur pulas.

Hyung.. Kau terkenal. Kau juara sepak bola. Kau disukai banyak orang. Apa kau juga harus mengambil yeojya yang kucintai? Bukannya kau selama ini sudah kebagian banyak hal yang nggak kudapatkan? Apa kau juga harus mengambilnya?

Kenapa kau nggak membiarkan aku memilikinya?

Hyung.. Mianhae..

Aku tahu perasaanmu padanya juga mungkin sama dengan perasaanku padanya. Tapi aku nggak ingin kau memilkinya. Jeongmal mianhae, hyung..

Aku beranjak meninggalkan kamar Yesung hyung dan memasukkan surat itu ke saku mentelku. Sudah jam tujuh, aku harus menemui Taena sekarang. Aku akan mengatakan kalau aku nggak bisa menyerahkan suratnya, akan kukatakan kalau aku mencintainya. Aku nggak mau kalah untuk kali ini..

Dengan berlari aku menyusuri jalan setapak dan sekitar jam setengah delapan aku sampai di taman. Taena duduk sendirian di ayunan. Yeojya itu menunduk sambil mengayun dirinya. Dia pasti mulai kecewa karena hyung nggak datang.

Perlahan aku berjalan mendekatinya.

" Hiks.."

Dia.. Terisak?

" Tae..na?"

Dengan perlahan dia mengangkat wajahnya. Taena menangis..

Karena aku.

" Yesung oppa.. Nggak datang.. Ternyata Yesung oppa memang nggak menyukaiku, Key.."

Aiish.. Hentikan! Dia sangat mencintaimu! Hanya aja.. Dia nggak tahu..

Taena kembali menunduk sambil mencengkram ujung mantelku. " Key.. Key.."

Kibum! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau menyakitinya..

Aku langsung menunduk dan memeluk tubuhnya yang gemetar. Aku nggak tahu dia kedinginan atau gemetar menahan tangisnya. Tapi yang kutahu, dia terluka sekarang dan akulah yang menyebabkannya. Keegoisanku melukainya. Kenapa aku nggak mau membiarkannya bahagia dengan Yesung hyung? Bukankah aku mencintainya? Seharusnya aku membahagiakannya meski itu artinya bukan aku yang berada disisinya kan?

Kim Kibum.. You're a big looser.

~Key pov end~

.

.

~To Be continued~

.

.

.

Chapter dua juga langsung aq publish.. Ada yang berminat klik kotak next chapter? :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Straight Fanfiction**

**Sketch of Love**

**CHAPTER 2 From 2**

.

.

Kejadian itu memang membuat hal buruk terjadi diantara ketiga remaja itu. Taena memang berusaha bersikap biasa, namun nggak mudah. Kelihatan jelas kalau dia menghindari Yesung.. Antara marah, sakit hati dan kecewa karena cintanya nggak berbalas. Si subjek sendiri juga nggak tahu akan hal itu cuma bisa berpikir kosong mendapati dirinya dicuekin Taena. Sedangkan Key, pihak yang tahu semuanya memilih menyendiri. Kesalahannya memang udah keterlaluan, dia tahu udah terlambat untuk mundur atau mengakui kejahatannya.

Kejahatan?

Ya, memang kejatahan.. Tapi itu semua dilakukan Key karena dia hanyalah anak remaja yang nggak sanggup patah hati. Sekian lama dia memendam perasaannya kepada yeojya, apa dia mau hatinya hancur dalam semalam. Andwae! Key nggak mau hal itu terjadi!

" Huff.." Taena menghela nafas pelan dihadapan Key. " Tadinya aku mau bersikap santai sama Yesung oppa, tapi susah. Mana orangnya kelihatan nggak punya salah begitu.." Gerutunya sendiri.

_Dia memang nggak bersalah!_ Key membatin marah.

" Harusnya aku langsung menyerah dan melupakan perasaan ke Yesung oppa. Tapi nggak bisa.. Aku harus begaimana Key?"

" Mana kutahu. Cari aja namja lain!" Key berujar ketus sambil memukul mejanya nggak terlalu kencang. " Bisa nggak sehari aja nggak ngomongin soal Yesung hyung padaku! Aku capek dan bosan mendengarnya tahu!" Luapan hati Key membuat Taena agak shock. Pasalnya, itu pertama kalinya Key berkomentar sepedas ini.

" Key, mianhae.." Jawab Taena nggak enak hati. " A-aku tahu kalau Key selalu merasa kesal karena Yesung oppa lebih baik. Tapi.."

" Bukan itu pabbo!"

" Lalu kenapa?"

_Aku tak mungkin mengatakannya!_

" Lupakan!" Key menghentakkan kakinya dan berjalan meninggalkan Taena yang hanya bisa kebingungan.

Yeojya itu memilih menunduk memperhatikan buku catatan Key yang lupa dimasukkan. Nggak ada salahnya dia berbuat baik. Diambilnya buku itu dan Taena hendak memasukkannya ke tas Key. Kalau aja Sulli, salah satu teman sekelasnya nggak menabraknya dan membuat buku itu terjatuh.

" Mian, Taena!" Seru Sulli.

Taena mengangguk kecil sambil mengangkat buku Key dengan malas. Selembar kertas melayang turun dari dalam buku Key. Penarasan? Tentu aja.. Mengingat betapa besar rasa penasaran yang dimiliki yeojya itu. Taena mengambil kertas itu..

Dan..

Detik berikutnya yeojya itu mematung shock. Surat kemarin yang dititipkannya pada Key masih ada di catatan Key. Itu artinya Key nggak menyerahkannya ke Yesung oppa kan?

" Itu apa Taena?" Sulli yang tadi berdiri nggak enak ikut penasaran.

"A-ani.." Taena buru- buru berdiri dan memasukkan buku Key ke dalam tasnya. Sebelum bertanya pada Key, dia ingin memastikan sesuatu dulu. " Kalau Key kembali, bilang aku akan segera ke kelas.." Dengan langkah cepat Taena berlari keluar kelas.

.

~Yesung pov~

Aneh.. Ini aneh.. Tanpa sebab, Taena cuek kepadaku. Dia kelihatan canggung. Ada apa? Key juga aneh.. Sejak pagi anak itu nggak banyak bicara dan memilih diam sendirian. Apa keduanya bertengkar? Ani! Karena cara Taena menatapku itu berbeda.. Aku tahu aku terlibat. Tapi karena apa..?

Aiish.. Ini membuatku bingung..

" Oppa!"

Aku tersentak saat mendengar suara sopran yeojya itu memanggilku dari pintu kelas. Aku menoleh dan dia mengisyaratkan padaku untuk menghampirinya. Aku langsung menurut.

" Wae, Taena?"

" Oppa kemana semalam?"

" Semalam?" Aku memutar pandanganku sejenak. " Aku tidur dari sore. Wae gudhae?"

" Oppa tahu ini apa?" Yeojya itu mengangkat secarik kertas ditangannya. " Jangan katakan oppa nggak mengenal kertas ini.."

" Itu apa? Aku baru lihat.." Dengan segera kurebut kertas itu dari tangan Taena. Terlihat kalau Taena panik dan hendak merebut kertas itu, tapi aku jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Kubaca tulisan di kertas itu, dan seiring dengan gerakan Taena yang berubah tenang, aku gantian shock.

Kutatap yeojya itu nggak percaya. " Kau.. Menungguku semalam?"

" Key nggak menyerahkannya?" Dia balik bertanya.

Aku mengerutkan keningku. " Key?"

" Aku menyerahkan surat ini kepada Key kemarin. Aku menunggu oppa datang, tapi malah Key yang datang. Jadi.. Key nggak menyerahkannya kepada oppa?" Dia menatapku nggak percaya. Kelihatan jelas ia kecewa dan marah.

Aku diam. Key.. Dia serius..

" Aku akan bicara dengan Key!" Taena kembali bicara dengan nada kesal dan shock.

Sebelum Taena beranjak meninggalkanku aku buru- buru menahan tangannya dan menariknya kedalam pelukanku. Kalau dia bicara dengan Key, Key akan ikut terluka. Kurasa cukup.. Aku nggak mau menyakiti Key. Aku bisa mengerti kenapa dongsaengku melakukan hal ini.. Aku paham.

" Oppa.."

" Kujawab disini.."

" Eh?"

" Nado saranghae.. Kau mau kan jadi yeojya chingu-ku?"

~Yesung pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0

~Key pov~

Aku memilih diam di kamarku. Rasanya cuaca malam ini juga nggak terlalu baik untuk keluar. Mau menghubungi Taena, aku nggak bisa. Karena kejadian malam itu aku nggak bisa menemuinya. Aku malu pada diriku sendiri.. Aku marah, kecewa dan hancur. Terluka juga sakit hati. Karenanya.. Aku memilih menyendiri..

Apa aku harus jujur padanya?

Harus!

Dia harus tahu kalau Yesung hyung menyukainya. Dia juga harus tahu kalau aku juga sama. Tapi.. Aku nggak mau dia bersama Yesung hyung. Silahkan bilang aku egois! Tapi itulah aku..

" Key.."

Aku menoleh dengan cepat. Aku kenal suaranya. Kulihat Taena berdiri di ambang pintu kamarku dengan tatapan aneh. Waeyo?

" Taena?"

" Apa kau memberikan suratku pada Yesung oppa, Key?"

Degh! Aku menelan ludah kecut. Jantungku berdegup keras. Mungkinkah dia sudah tahu?

Taena menatapku datar dan tangannya terangkat. Ia memegang secarik kertas. Omona! Itu surat Taena. Dia menemukannya!

" Taena.."

" Kau nggak menyerahkannya..Wajar aja kalau Yesung oppa nggak datang malam itu. Yesung oppa tidur. Dia juga kaget saat kukatakan soal ini. Wae Key!" Dia menatapku marah. Matanya berkaca. Dia kecewa…

Aku menunduk. Rasanya aku nggak bisa beralasan lagi..

" Aku tahu mungkin Key nggak suka kalau aku menyukai Yesung oppa! Tapi seharusnya Key bilang terus terang.. Kalau sebenarnya selama ini Key juga kesal padaku juga bilang aja. Nggak harus begini caranya!"

" Hentikan!" Aku ikut berseru. " Kau nggak tahu!"

Dengan satu gerakan kutarik tangan Taena dan menjatuhkannya ke tempat tidur. Aku mengunci gerakannya. Tatapan yeojya itu berubah panik. Tapi kemarahan masih terlihat di balik sorot matanya.

" Kau nggak tahu apa- apa tentang perasaanku.."

" Key.. Lepaskan aku!"

" Ani! Selama ini aku berusaha bersabar dan bersikap lembut padamu.. Tapi kau tetap nggak menyadarinya! Apa perlu aku memakai cara kasar agar kau paham kalau aku mencintaimu! Apa perlu Kim Taena!"

" Kim Kibum!"

Brugh! Aku tersentak saat kurasakan Yesung hyung menarik bahuku dan mendorongku hingga menabrak meja belajarku. Appa dan eomma nggak ada dirumah.. Untungnya.

Kutatap hyungku shock. Dia langsung menarik Taena bangun dan memeluknya.

" Hyung…"

Yesung hyung menatapku marah. " Jangan sentuh dia lebih lagi dari ini, Kim Kibum! Taena yeojya chinguku!"

Kalimat itu bagaikan mengoyak tubuhku. Aku menatap kedua orang itu nggak percaya. Tubuhku agak gemetar dan aku menggenggam tanganku erat. " A-apa? Hyung bilang apa..?"

Yesung hyung mengeratkan pelukannya. " Dia yeojya chinguku. Jika kau menyentuhnya lebih jauh lagi, aku nggak akan memaafkanmu meski kau adikku." Yesung hyung menarik Taena keluar dari kamarku.

Brugh! Aku menjatuhkan diriku terduduk di lantai.

" Mereka.. Pacaran..?"

Kim Kibum.. Kau.. Apa ini balasan karena kau membohonginya kemarin? Aiish..! Aku nggak mau! Aku nggak bisa menerima hal ini! Aku harus melakukan sesuatu..

Aku bangun dan berjalan keluar kamar. Aku tahu mereka pasti marah padaku, tapi aku harus menanyakan semua. Aku nggak mau ini ter_

Aku mematung.

Menatap kedalam kamar Yesung hyung yang nggak terkunci.

Membisu..

Hancur sudah.. Memang yang mereka katakan itu benar. Hatiku remuk.. Terluka.. Saat kulihat Yesung hyung tengah mencium yeojya itu dan Taena membalasnya. Konyol.. Kau nggak boleh menangis! Kau namja dan nggak boleh menangis..

Tapi rasa sakit ini..

Aiish! Sial!

~Key pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0

Suasana mereka berubah. Yesung boleh bahagia bersama dengan Taena. Tapi nggak buat Key. Dia semakin terluka, karena pasalnya Taena nggak mau bicara dengannya. Wajar aja kalau yeojya itu kecewa berat. Key nggak menyalahkannya. Yang membuat Key semakin terluka adalah melihat hyungnya dan yeojya yang dicintainya kini bersama.

Nggak ada yang lebih buruk dari itu.. Sampai sekarang, saat Yesung sudah akan lulus dari SMA. Hubungan mereka masih kacau.

Sebenarnya Taena ingin berbaikan dengan Key, tapi Key selalu menatapnya dengan penuh tatapan terluka dan itu membuat Taena nggak sanggup memulai pembicaraan dengan sahabatnya itu. Dan itupun yang ada dipihak Key, berulang kali namja itu selalu berpikir ingin berbaikan dengan Taena, tapi karena perasaan bersalah dia nggak sanggup bicara dengan Taena. Dan Yesung, sebagai pihak tengah juga subjek penyebab kedua anak itu berjauhan.. Hanya bisa pasrah.

Sampai akhirnya Key memutuskan sesuatu.. Pilihan yang cukup berat..

.

Key menggoreskan warna hijau ke kanvasnya.

" Kibum.."

Namja itu menghentikan aktivitasnya saat melihat appa dan eommanya masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sebelum kedua orang tuanya masuk lebih dalam Key langsung berjalan ke arah tumpukan lukisan yang sudah jadi dan menutupinya dengan kain.

" Nae?" Jawab namja itu cepat.

" Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan.. Soal kepindahanmu ke Los Angels itu.." Mulai Appanya, Kim Youngwoon.

Key diam dan memilih duduk di lantai. " Wae appa? Ada masalah? Bukankah haelmoni dan haraboji mengizinkanku tinggal bersama mereka selama aku melanjutkan studyku di LA?"

Jungsoo, eomma Key, tersenyum. " Bukan tentang itu, chagi… Kami hanya ingin memastikan apa kau benar- benar serius belajar di sana? Apa ada alasan lain.. Kita bisa bicarakan ini sebelum pesta kelulusan hyungmu.."

Key menunduk dalam diam. " Aku serius eomma.. Aku akan melanjutkan studiku ke LA. Hanya setahun sampai aku menamatkan SMA-ku. Aku ingin membenahi perasaanku, dan aku ingin kembali menjadi Kim Kibum yang lebih baik dari sekarang.." Sebuah pengakuan yang sebenarnya dari dalam lubuk hatinya.

Jungsoo mengusap rambut Key lembut. " Arraseo, chagi.. Eomma nggak berniat melarang atau menahanmu. Kalau kau berpikir jalan ini bisa membuat hatimu lebih baik, eomma pasti akan mendukungmu. Jadi, lakukan yang terbaik. Arra?"

Key mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Jungsoo. " Nae, eomma.. Arraseo." Namja itu kini menoleh menatap appanya. " Appa, gomawo.."

Youngwoon mengangguk. " Setidaknya, sebelum pergi kau harus menyelesaikan masalahmu disini. Kami tahu hubunganmu sedang agak buruk dengan Yesung dan Taena.."

Key nggak langsung menjawab . Namja it memilih diam sejenak. Tatapan matanya tertuju pada tumpukan lukisannya yang sudah ditutupi kain. " Nae, appa.. Lalu, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu.. Kuharap appa dan eomma mau mengizinkannya.."

.

~Yesung pov~

" Los Angels?" Kutatap Key nggak percaya. Aku nggak tahu kalau masalah ini bisa berakibat seperti ini. Key memilih pergi daripada berada di antara kami. Aku tahu dia meski dia nggak mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya kepadaku.

Key hanya diam sambil membenahi peralatan lukisnya. Sudah beberapa minggu ini dongsaengku lebih suka melukis di kamarnya.

" Taena.. Sudah kau kabari?"

Key diam.

" Kalau aku baru tahu hari ini, kurasa kau belum menceritakannya kepada Taena kan?"

" Nae, hyung.. Mungkin nanti.." Jawabnya sekenanya sambil meletakkan cat minyak ke meja belajarnya. Key menatapku sambil tersenyum datar. " Aku sendiri nggak yakin apa akan mengatakannya atau nggak.. Tapi kalau ternyata aku nggak bilang, kuharap hyung mau menjaganya untukku."

" Kibum.."

Kali ini Key menatap lurus keluar jendela kamarnya. " Selama aku berada di LA nanti, aku akan belajar menerima hyung. Kurasa dengan nggak melihat kalian dalam waktu yang lama, aku akan melupakan perasaanku padanya. Seenggaknya kuharap begitu.."

Kini aku berjalan mendekati Key. " Key.. Kutanya sekali lagi.. Kau serius?"

" Yes, hyung." Key menatapku datar. Sorot matanya sarat dengan macam apa aku? Aku membuat dongsaengku sendiri seperti ini.. Aku yang membuat dongsaengku memilih meninggalkan keluarganya. Kenapa aku nggak bisa membiarkannya bahagia? Kenapa aku nggak bisa mengalah untuknya? Dia dongsaengku..

" Key.." Kupeluk Key hati- hati. " Mianhae.." Bisikku.

" Gwaenchana, hyung.."

Aku benar- benar ragu sekarang.. Apakah jalan yang kupilih ini benar..?

~Yesung pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0

~Taena pov~

" Gwaenchana oppa.. Aku bisa pergi sendiri." Ucapku sambil melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan, memastikan kalau jalan sepi dan nggak ada mobil atau motor yang akan menabrakku saat aku menyebrang nanti.

Saat ini aku sedang bicara dengan Yesung oppa.

" Mianhae.. Aku harus menyiapkan buat perpisahan kelulusan nanti.."

" Arraseo.. Hwaiting oppa! Annyeong!" Dengan santai aku langsung memutuskan panggilanku kepadanya dan menyimpan ponselku ke saku kemeja sekolahku. Aku melangkah masuk kesebuah toko buku.

Terakhir kesini.. Aku datang bersama Key..

Key.. Sejak pertengkaran kami waktu itu, kami sama sekali nggak bertegur sapa. Sampai sekarang aku masih suka melirik menatapnya. Dia berbeda.. Aku merasa berasalah tiap kali melihatnya.

Kenapa aku bisa nggak sadar kalau Key selama ini mencintaiku?

Aku pasti sudah menyakitinya.. Aku selalu bicara tentang Yesung oppa kepadanya. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Key bersikap dingin tiap aku membicarakan Yesung oppa kepadanya. Kau yeojya yang keterlaluan Kim Taena..

Aku menarik sketchbook berwarna abu- abu. Kalimat Key dulu kembali teringat.. Abu- abu sama dengan kepribadianku..

" Lebih cocok yang merah.."

Aku terpaku sejenak. Perlahan dari sudut mataku kulihat sebuah tangan terjulur mengambil sketch book ditanganku dan menggantinya dengan yang merah. Suaranya sangat kukenal.. Tangannya juga, aku tahu siapa dia.

" Merah warna kesukaan Yesung hyung."

Aku menoleh perlahan. Kulihat Key tersenyum canggung kepadaku. " Key kok disini..?"

" Cat minyakku habis. Nggak sangka malah ketemu kamu disini." Key mengambil sketch book berwarna merah dan menggandeng tangaku menuju kasir tanpa bicara apapun.

" Key! Aku mau yang abu- abu.."

Namja itu berhenti dan menatapku. " Abu- abu udah nggak cocok dengan kepribadianmu."

Degh! Satu kalimat itu benar- benar menusukku. Key.. Padahal aku sangat senang kalau kau memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik. Nggak ada yang lebih mengenalku daripada Key. Dan sekarang, aku terluka mendengarnya bilang begitu.

Key membayarkan untuk skech book-ku. Kami seakan kembali ke masa lalu dengan keadaan yang seratus persen berbeda. Di halte bus, kami hanya diam. Key masih memegang tangaku, dan aku nggak berani melepaskannya. Aku takut.. Jika aku melepaskannya.. Aku rasa Key akan pergi lagi.

Bus datang dan Key menyuruhku naik duluan. Seperti biasa, aku duduk di dekat pintu. Tapi.. Key berbeda lagi. Dia duduk di bagian belakang bus. Apakah begini? Setelah nggak ada hubungan yang seperti dulu, kita jadi seperti ini? Aku benci atmosfir ini..

Apa yang harus kulakukan agar Key kembali seperti dulu..?

Kami turun di halte bus. Kali ini Key nggak menggandengku, namja itu memilih jalan dibelakangku. Hening.. Nggak ada satupun dari kami yang bicara.

" Taena.." Setelah beberapa saat Key membuka suara.

Aku menoleh dan berhenti untuk menatapnya.

" Setelah kenaikan kelas nanti, aku akan pindah ke Los Angles.."

Apa yang dia katakan tadi? Pindah? Setelah kenaikan kelas? LOS ANGLES!

" Key.. Kkajimael!" Seruku nggak percaya. " Wae! Kau marah padaku atau Yesung oppa? Key.. Mianhae.. Tapi kau nggak harus menjauh seperti ini. A-aku.. Sudah sangat buruk berdiam diri tanpa bicara dengamu. Dan sekarang.. Kau akan meninggalkanku!" Perlahan air mataku menetes. Kenapa lagi aku menangis? Apa aku sedih karena akan kehilangan sahabatku? Kurasa nggak.. Bukan itu..

Key menatapku kalut. " Sudah ada Yesung hyung yang akan menjagamu.. Jadi jangan menangis.."

" Beda!" Kilahku cepat. " Key.. Jangan seperti ini.. Kau berbeda.."

" Aku terluka Taena.. Mana ada orang terluka yang masih bisa bersikap sama." Senyum pahit terlihat jelas diwajahnya. Hatiku semakin tercekat melihatnya. Belum pernah kulihat Ley sepilu ini kalau menatapku. " Mianhae.."

Kuhapus air mataku sambil menahan isakanku. " Kibum.."

Key berjalan mendekatiku dan meraih tanganku. Diserahkan padaku kantong berisi sketch book dan sesuatu yang lain. Sebuah kunci. Kutatap Key bingung.

" Itu kunci pintu kamarku. Suatu saat kalau aku sudah nggak ada di Seoul, kau boleh masuk kedalamnya. Ada sesuatu yang harus kau lihat.. Sekarang pulanglah.." Key mencium keningku lembut sambil mengusap kepalaku. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar. " Dan satu lagi.. Maaf karena sejujurnya aku pernah mencuri first kiss-mu.. Selamat malam.." Key melangkah cepat meninggalkanku yang masih terisak di pinggir jalan.

Apa ini yang namanya sakit hati..? Terluka? Berbeda dengan rasa sakit yang kurasakan saat kupikir Yesung oppa nggak menyukaiku dulu. Ini lebih sakit lagi..

Aku menoleh dan yang bisa kutangkap adalah punggung Key yang semakin menjauh. Kim Kibum.. Kau akan semakin menjauh dariku..

~Taena pov end~

.

Hari dimana Key akan pergi ke Los Angels.. Tepat satu hari setelah kelulusan Yesung. Taena memilih nggak mengantar Key dan berdiam diri di kamar. Sedangkan di bandara.. Key juga nggak menunggu kedatangan yeojya itu.. Karena dia tahu Taena nggak akan datang.

" Dia nggak datang.." Gumam Yesung nggak enak.

" Aku tahu." Key memasukkan mengalungkan sebuah kunci di rantai kalungnya dan menatap passport juga tiket pesawatnya. " Aku harus segera berangkat. Sampai jumpa hyung.. Kuharap hubungan kalian baik- baik aja.."

" Ne." Jawab Yesung sekananya.

Key berjalan meninggalkan Yesung yang sekarang berdiri sendirian di bandara menatap kepergiannya. Yesung nggak berharap kalau Key benar- benar akan melupaka Taena.. Tapi Key berharap dia bisa menghilangkan perasaan cintanya pada yeojya itu. Sedangkan subjeknya sendiri..

Hanya bisa menatap kunci pemberian Key sambil terisak dalam.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Beberapa bulan berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Tapi nggak begitu bagi Taena dan Yesung. Justru hari yang mereka lalui kini sangat lama. Yesung kuliah di Incheon university dan mengambil jurusan musik.

" Oppa.. Aku mau kesana!" Seru Taena sambil berlari turun dari bus. " Hari ini oppa nggak kuliah kan?"

" Nae, chagi.. Aku akan menunggumu ya.." Balas Yesung santai.

Taena memutuskan sambungan teleponnya ke Yesung dan berjalan dengan seriang mungkin. Sebenarnya hatinya nggak seriang tatapannya. Taena ragu.. Dia sendiri nggak tahu ragu akan apa.. Tapi pastinya dia ragu.. Entah sejak kapan rasa cintanya ke Yesung memudar perlahan..

Tapi ia selalu menepis pikiran itu. Baginya Yesunglah yang dicintainya.. Dia akan selalu mencintai Yesung..

Namun, sepintar apapun Taena menepis pikirannya itu, kenyataan memang selalu berbeda dengan keinginan. Sampai saat ini kunci yang diberikan Key selalu dibawanya. Dikalungkan di lehernya. Setiap melihat kunci itu ia selalu mengingat Key. Kejam kedengarannya, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Yeojya itu sampai di rumah Yesung. " Annyeong oppa!" Sapanya riang.

" Nae, chagi! Naik aja ke kamarku!" Terdengar balasan dari Yesung dari lantai dua.

Taena langsung melangkah masuk dan naik ke atas tangga. Bagai magnet ajaib, saat berjalan melewati kamar Key, entah kenapa kunci yang selalu bersembunyi dibalik pakaian yeojya itu menyembul keluar.

Taena mematung.

Ditatapnya kamar itu yang terkunci rapat sejak ditinggal pemiliknya.

Sejak Key pergi, Taena sangat ingin masuk ke kamar Key. Tapi ia takut.. Ia takut akan menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya sakit hati lagi. Ia nggak amu terluka atau melukai siapapun setengah tahun sudah berlalu, apa ia akan tetap memalingkan wajah dari kamar itu.

Aniyo! Dia harus masuk dan mencari tahu ada apa di kamar itu..

Perlahan dilepasnya kunci itu dari rantai kalungnya. Taena memasukkan kunci itu dan memutarnya.

Cklek! Kunci terbuka.

Dengan pelan di dorongnya kenop pintu kamar Key. Dan saat pintu terbuka. Yeojya itu terpaku. Kedua bola matanya membulat sempurna sekarang.

.

~Yesung pov~

Kemana dia? Lama sekali.. Kurasa dari lantai bawah ke kamarku nggak butuh waktu sampai lima menit. Tapi sudah hampir sepuuh menit Taena nggak juga kelihatan. Apa dia ke toilet atau ke dapur dulu?

Karena penasaran, aku memutuskan untuk mencarinya.

Begitu keluar dari kamar, tatapanku langsung tertuju pada pintu kamar Key yang kelihatan terbuka. Sudah enam bulan kamar itu tertutup. Apa Taena masuk ke dalam? Bukannya Key membawa kuncinya ke LA?

Aku berlari kecil kearah kamar itu. Dan saat melihat kedalamnya aku terpaku. Terpaku melihat sebuah lukisan ukuran sedang yang di sandarkan di tengah- tengah kamar itu. Lukisan seorang yeojya yang tengah menatap lurus kesamping. Aku kenal wajah itu.. Itu Taena..

Dan objeknya.. Tengah duduk dihadapan lukisan itu dengan tubuh gemetar.

" Chagiya..?" Aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke kamar Key, kamar itu berubah. Sejak kapan Key menatanya jadi sebuah ruang galeri kecil. Beberapa lukisan terpampang disana. Lukisan dengan objek yang sama dan gambar yang sama. Yang berbeda hanya warna yang dipakai. Beraneka warna, tapi tetap dominan warna abu- abu.

Seperti yang selalu dikatakan Key..

_Abu- abu itu sesuai dengan kepribadian Taena,_

Ya, sejak dulu memang hanya Key yang paling paham apa yang ada di dalam diri Taena. Bukan aku juga bukan Taena. Aku bahkan iri karena dialah sebenarnya yang lebih pantas jadi namja chingunya Taena. Bukan aku!

Sebuah lukisan kalimat menarik perhatian Yesung. Lukisan itu terpasang menutupi jendela kamar Key. Sebuah tulisan berwarna kehijauan dicampur biru. Tulisan indah yang terbaca.. Saranghae..

" Chagi.." Aku merunduk dibelakang Taena dan menyentuh bahunya yang gemetar. " Gwaenchanayo?"

" Key.." Dia berbisik parau.

Sakit saat mendengarnya menyebutkan nama Key. Aku sadar.. Semuanya harus berakhir!

" Chagi ikut aku.."

~Yesung pov end~

.

Yesung memarkirkan mobilnya di tepi sebuah danau. Dia turun dari mobilnya dan disusuloleh Taena yang masih bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan namja chingunya itu saat ini.

" Oppa.. Wae?"

" Ada yang harus kau sampaikan.."

" Eh?"

Yesung mengenggam tangan Taena dan membantunya turun dari tangga dan berjalan menuju danau. " Di sini.. Silahkan katakan apa yang ada dihatimu. Dengan begitu perasaanmu akan jadi lega.." Namja itu tersenyum sekali dan menatap lurus kearah danau.

" Jinjjayo?"

" Nae.." Yesung menangguk. Namja itu menarik nafas dalam- dalam dan langsung mengambil suara. " Saranghae Kim Taena!"

Taena membeku mendengar pengakuan itu. Kalau dia yang dulu, pasti sudah meloncat kegirangan begitu mendengar pengakuan Yesung. Tapi nggak untuk sekarang. Perasaan bersalah dan kecewa menyelimutinya. Air matanya kembali menetes..

" Oppa.. Mianhae.." Bisiknya.

" Ucapkan apa yang ada di dalam hatimu.." Yesung hanya bisa tersenyum getir. Ia bisa tahu apa yang akan diucapkan yeojyanya itu.

" Sa-saranghaaaaee!" Taena berseru. Air matanya semakin deras. " Key.. Key.. Keeey!"

Hati Yesung bagai terkoyak sekarang. Dengan gerakan cepat diraihnya Taena dalam pelukannya. " Sudah hentikan.."

" Oppa.. Mianhae.. Aku nggak bisa melakukannya lagi.. Aku nggak sanggup lagi menjalani ini semua.. Mian oppa.. Aku.. Aku.."

" Sudahlah!" Potong Yesung. " Aku paham.. Kita nggak usah melanjutkannya.. Taena.. Kita sudahi aja semuanya sampai disini.."

0o0o0o0o0o0

~Key pov~

Setahun berlalu.. Sudah lama aku nggak menginjakkan kaki di Seoul. Semua sudah berakhir sekarang.. Aku kembali dan kuakui aku gagal. Aku gagal mengenyahkan perasaan cintaku di LA. Aku pulang dengan menyimpan perasaan itu dalam- dalam.

Bagaimana kabar mereka? Apa hubungan mereka semakin baik?

Ahh.. Meskipun begitu aku sudah berjanji akan pulang menjadi namja yang lebih baik. Aku bukan lagi Key yang dulu. Aku akan mencoba berhenti bersikap egois. Aku nggak akan melukai siapapun lagi.

Kurapihkan rambutku yang kini sudah kucat coklat terang.

" Apa nggak ada yang menjemputku?" Kukeluarkan ponselku dari saku mantelku dan hendak menelepon Yesung hyung. Selama di LA, aku nggak berani mendengar suaranya.. Jadi aku hanya menghubungi appa dan eomma aja.

Sebelum teleponnya diangkat.. Tatapan mataku tertuju pada para penjemput yang berdiri agak jauh dari pintu kepulangan. Sebuah gambar membuatku terpaku.

Meski setahun berlalu aku masih ingat gambar apa itu.. Hasil lukisanku setahun yang lalu. Lukisan yang berupa sebuah kalimat singkat. Pesan untuknya..

Aku nggak bisa melihat siapa yang memegang papan itu, tapi firasatku mengatakn sesuatu..

Kumasukkan ponselku ke saku mantelku dan aku berlari kearah kerumunan orang itu. Di bagian paling belakang, aku terpaku melihat seorang yeojya berdiri dengan bantuan sebuah kotak yang aku nggak tahu didapatnya dari mana.

Saat melihatku, yeojya itu menurunkan papan yang tadi dijunjungnya tinggi- tinggi.

Dia berbeda..

Rambutnya yang dulu agak kecoklatan sekarang hitam dan dibuat agak ikal dibawahnya. Cara berpakaiannya berbeda dan terlihat lebih dewasa namun tetap meninggalkan kesan kekanak- kanakkan yang melekat padanya selama ini.

" Kau.. Mengecat rambutmu Key?"

Suaranya.. Nggak ada yang berubah. Suara sopran yang mengisi hapir dari seluruh hidupku selama ini.

Dia memiringkan kepalanya menatapku. " Kau nggak ingat aku? Kukira kalau aku membawa papan ini, kau akan mengingatku dengan sangat mudah Key.. Ternyata nggak begitu yah.."

" Kau sendiri.. Mana dia?" Tanyaku masih shock.

Dia tersenyum lembut. " Kami sudah berakhir.. Aku tahu sekarang siapa yang lebih dominan dalam hidupku. Konyolnya, aku memahaminya disaat kau pergi jauh meninggalkanku. Aku memang nggak peka. Selama bertahun- tahun aku nggak bisa menangkap perasaanmu itu.. Mianae Key."

Masih sama.. Kepolosannya..

" Jadi papan ini.. Juga seperti sebuah balasan untukmu.."

" Balasan?" Aku melangkah pelan kearahnya sampai posisi kami saling berhadapan. Aku sedikit menunduk untuk menatap wajahnya. " Balasan apa?"

" Balasan pernyataan cinta Key setahun yang lalu…" Dia tersenyum lagi.

Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Aku sangat senang mendengar semua yang dikatakannya. Aku bahagia sekali.. Apa ini akhir yang disiapkan untukku?

Kutarik tangannya sehingga lukisan itu terjatuh begitu aja. Aku memeluk tubuhnya erat. " Saranghae.. Saranghae.."

Dia balas memelukku. " Nado Key.."

Kukecup puncak kepalanya hati- hati. " Saranghae Taena.." Bisikku tepat ditelinganya dan kembali memeluknya erat. Taena nggak membalas dan hanya tetap memelukku seerat mungkin. Nggak akan kulukai lagi yeojya yang kucintai ini.

.

.

~Fin~

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Aq tahu nggak sepantasnya tiba- tiba update ff dengan model straight kaya gini.. Padahal proyek ff yang lain masih ada..

Tapi karena udah pernah bikin ff straight spesia sama Yesung oppa, aku jadi kepengen bikin yang model triangle love dan ada Key disini..

Buat yang nggak suka.. Silahkan tinggalkan..

Hhehe...

okeee...

Seperti biasa...

review, pliiisss~~ :D


End file.
